For You I've Kept The Love
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: After being ran over by a car, Fiyero stays in a coma for a year. Elphaba decides to sing their song for him and he wakes up but he can't remember nothing after his last school before Shiz. Now Elphaba has to use their song to make his memory comes back. Fiyeraba. Modern AU.


"LOOK OUT!"

Was the last thing he heard before a huge light assaulted his eyes and then everything went dark.

I miss you. Very much. Life's been quite back home. The kids only laugh at school because they don't have you to make jokes and be funny all the time back at home. Boq feels guilty, he says if you weren't going home by foot that day because you drove him home with his car you wouldn't be here now. It's not his fault. It's the drunk driver's fault. He's in jail now, you know. At least something good happened this year. It's being really hard for me, being strong for Liir and Linny but breaking down every time I enter here and see you like this, my hero. Oh Yero, please come back to me. I don't know what to do. I thought I was my own person but I was wrong, I'm nothing without you. Please don't make the doctors ask me if I really don't want the machines turned off one more time.

Look, I've read somewhere that bringing things that mean something for you helps waking you up. So I learned to play the guitar and trained my Vinkun just so I could play our song for you. I know, I could just play it on my phone but I thought…that my voice would make it more special, so…here I go. I hope you'll like it.

Pra você guardei o amor que nunca soube dar

O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar

Sentir sem conseguir provar

Sem entregar... e repartir…

He's vital signs shows no sign of getting stronger latelly, Miss Tiggular.

Pra você guardei o amor que sempre quis mostrar

O amor que vive em mim, vem visitar

Sorrir, vem colorir, solar

Vem esquentar... e permitir

Elphie, you don't need to be strong all the time. It's alright to cry, to be scared.

Quem acolher o que ele tem e traz

Quem entender o que ele diz no giz

Do gesto, o jeito pronto do piscar dos cílios

Que o convite do silêncio exibe... em cada olhar

Mommy, when's daddy coming back home?

Guardei sem ter por quê

Nem por razão... ou coisa outra qualquer

Além de não saber como fazer

Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar

Is he ever coming back at all?

Achei, vendo em você

E explicação nenhuma isso requer

Se o coração bater forte e arder

No fogo, o gelo vai queimar

Miss Tiggular, why prolong your pain? Is very unlikely that he'll ever wake up.

Pra você guardei o amor que aprendi

Vendo dos meus pais

O amor que tive e recebi, e hoje posso dar livre e feliz

É o cheiro e o ar na cor que o arco-íris... risca ao levitar

It's all my fault, El. I never drink. I'm so sorry.

Vou nascer de novo, lápis, edifício, Tevere e ponte

Desenhar no seu quadril

Meus lábios beijam signo feito, sinos

Trilho a infância, terço o berço... do seu lar

Fabala, why don't you send the twins to stay a while with me and father back at Munchikinland? It would be good to have them away from this turmoil for a while.

Guardei sem ter por quê

Nem por razão... ou coisa outra qualquer

Além de não saber como fazer

Pra ter um jeito meu de me mostrar

Achei, vendo em você

E explicação nenhuma isso requer

Se o coração bater forte e arder

No fogo, o gelo vai queimar

Please, Yero. Please come back to me.

She was holding his hand when she felt his fingers moving.

"Yero?"

He opened his eyes, blinked once, smiled weakly and then went back to sleep.

"Dr. Winslet, Dr. Winslet." She yelled running towards the door. "Nurse, please. Someone!"

"Is something wrong, Miss Tiggular?" Dr. Winslet asked rushing into the room.

"He opened his eyes." She said with tears on her own.

Dr. Winslet started examining him them. "Yeah, he's not in coma anymore, he's just asleep now. Believe it or not, a coma is really tiering. I suggest that you go take a walk, eat something, call whoever needs to be here that I'll call you when he wakes up, okay?"

She nodded and went out of the room to the hallway where she collapsed on the ground. She never thought she could be so happy, relieved and scared all in the same time. Happy and relieved for obvious reasons and scared because he could still have sequels.

With a shaking hand she reached for her phone on her pocket to call who she thought should be the first person to know the great news. Ivalia Tiggular, her mother-in-law.

"Elphaba?" Said the voice at the other side of the phone.

"Iva," she said with a shaky voice, "he's awake."

XoX

AN: Hey, I post with my phone so this is the best I can do. Anyway. I got the inspiration for this one after seeing a video of a man who got in a coma and forgot he was married. This song is a beautiful Brazilian song and is my favorite song in portuguese. It's called Pra Você Guardei o Amor by Nando Reis (this story's title is the literal translation of the name of this song), for further knowledge here I have the translation:

For you I have kept the love that I never knew how to give

The love I had and saw without letting myself

Feel without being able to prove

Without giving…and sharing

For you I have kept the love that I've always wanted to show

The love that lives in me, comes to visit

Smile, comes paint, solar (this word doesn't have translation)

Comes warm up…and allow

Whoever keeps what it has and brings

Whoever understand what it says on chalk

The gesture, the way, ready of the blink of lashes

That the invitation of the silence exhibit ...in each look

I've kept without a why

Nor for a reason... or whatever else

Beyond of not knowing how to do

To have a way of mine of showing myself

I've found, watching on you

And no explanation at all it requires

If the heart beats strong and burns

In the fire, the ice will burn

For you I have kept the love that I've learned

Watching from my parents

The love I had and received, and today I can give freely and happy

It's the smell and air in the color the rainbow ...risks when levitates

I'll born again, pencil, skyscraper, Tevere (NT) and bridge

Draw on your hips

My lips kiss made sign, bells

I trace childhood, third the cradle...of your home

I've kept without a why

Nor for a reason... or whatever else

Beyond of not knowing how to do

To have a way of mine of showing myself

I've found, watching on you

And no explanation at all it requires

If the heart beats strong and burns

In the fire, the ice will burn


End file.
